X
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (XY). Synopsis Xerneas takes Tierno, Shauna and Trevor out of Lysandre's chamber, onto the battle field, where the Gym Leaders and Y survived the blast of the Ultimate Weapon. Y decides to be Xerneas' trainer and nicknames it Xerxer, then has it attack the Team Flare grunts. However, the "other" force, Yveltal, carrying its new trainer, appears as well. Chapter Plot AZ asks Xerneas if it wants to join a trainer's party. Xerneas, through telepathy, replies they have to leave. AZ understands, but Xerosic and Malamar attack. AZ gets grappled by Malamar's tentacles, ordering Xerneas to pick up the children and flee. Xerneas does so and busts through the ceiling with Tierno, Shauna, Trevor and X. Xerosic is mad, but Lysandre thinks they don't have to worry, for their plan is a success and not even Xerneas can do anything for Kalos. Outside, Bryony is pleased the Ultimate Weapon has been fired and nobody, not even the children, can do anything. Bryony has the grunts, Squad A, to go throughout the region and report "the purification status". Bryony claims the 5 million dollars the grunts paid was well-worth it. Y stands up, realizing everyone in Team Flare was dressed in orange suits was to protect them from the effects of the Ultimate Weapon. Y sees how stupid it is to be called "the chosen one", when, in truth, are just people, who could afford to be in Team Flare organization. Bryony claims everyone with wealth deserve to seek the future they want, but Bryony is even more shocked as to why the girl is alive, since the Ultimate Weapon should've blasted them all. Y points to the Gym Leaders, for Olympia and Valerie, as well as their Pokémon, have managed to create a barrier to protect her and the Gym Leaders from the effects of the Ultimate Weapon. Bryony claims that to be impossible, since the power of the weapon couldn't be resisted by such barriers. Y does not know what she is talking about, but has Rhyrhy attack Bryony's Bisharp, with Bryony wondering why her calculations have failed. Valerie tells others they have to help Y. Just before they step out of the barrier, the Gym Leaders sense tremors. Xerneas busts out of the ground and appears on the field, with everyone watching. Xerosic receives the reports and finds it unbelievable what he is reading. Lysandre is shocked to hear the Ultimate Weapon had only damaged the buildings throughout Kalos region; nobody was hurt nor had died. Lysandre wonders how can that be, but AZ explains why Lysandre had actually failed. AZ points out Lysandre activated the weapon at 70% of its power, Xerneas absorbed some of its stolen energy when it transformed from the tree form, the Gym Leaders managed to suppress the "sprout" and the children - Tierno, Shauna and Trevor - pulled the key in time. AZ clarifies Lysandre was stopped by the ones he claimed as "weak" and "unworthy". Lysandre remains silent, but claims such words are wasted from the man that ruled the Kalos region 3000 years ago. AZ claims he'd rather share the fate with the "weak" Lysandre tried to purify. Lysandre asks he and AZ could work together, but AZ refuses. Lysandre simply replies AZ's heart is too weak for such a great cause. Outside, Xerneas lays the children it carried to the ground. Bryony calls Xerosic and is told why the plan had failed. Trevor wakes up and looks a bit, then is startled to see Xerneas behind him. X shushes Trevor, while Xerneas looks to the surroundings. X tells Trevor he heard Xerneas speaking, through telepathy, it wants to seek a trainer to capture it. Y is glad to hear Xerneas is on their side. X replies Xerneas just wants to save Kalos, annoying Y, who thinks that's the same thing. Y goes to capture Xerneas, but a Poké Ball is thrown onto Xerneas. Xerneas uses its antlers to hit the Ball, deflecting it. Bryony has thrown the Ball, wanting to capture Xerneas for their operations. Bryony has the grunts send their Pokémon to attack Xerneas and weaken it. Y decides to give orders to Xerneas before it is too late. Shauna asks what if Xerneas had already chosen a trainer, though Y replies they will just have to see. Trevor reminds Y they don't even know what moves it knows, but Y flies up to Xerneas, commanding it to use Geomancy. Bryony notices it is in the active mode again - with its color of the horns changed, Xerneas uses Geomancy. Y commands Horn Leech, which Xerneas executes on the Team Flare grunts and their Pokémon, blowing them away. Shauna and Trevor are startled, but are shown an article. Tierno remembers Alexa did give them her old article about Xerneas. Y cites the article, describing Xerneas as the Pokémon that gives - using the energy from the planet, it manages to sustain itself, hence the power named Geomancy. Shauna and Tierno are surprised, while Y admits she knew about Horn Leech by remembering the clash of Xerneas and Yveltal back in Vaniville Town. Y strokes Xerneas, thanking it and expecting much more help from it the future. Trevor sees Y had managed to learn much from Alexa's article, even if the rest was just trying to think what Team Flare was planning, or just think about going back home. Y plans on destroying the Ultimate Weapon, but is stopped by Malva, who stands on Yveltal. Shauna remembers Malva is the TV reporter, who took Diantha. Y has Xerxer battle Malva's Yveltal, who protects the Ultimate Weapon. Trevor realizes it is like the clash in Vaniville Town, but this time, Xerneas sided with Y and Yveltal with Malva. Y demands to know where Diantha is, but Malva replies Y should ask the question where Malva obtained Yveltal. Malva admits she was under the forest on Route 8, pointing out Yveltal, sealed into a "cocoon", was lying just under Xerneas itself. Y and Trevor are shocked, while Malva claims Diantha stood no chance when Malva had Yveltal by her side. Malva issues an attack, but is stopped by Xerosic, who claims they have to retreat. Aliana and Mable, who are floating and carrying Bryony, point out Xerneas and Yveltal are evenly matched and would clash in an endless war. Xerosic doubts the trainers would even be able to keep up with such a limitless battle. Xerneas confirms this and the Gym Leaders and the children grab onto Xerneas, who envelops itself in a shining light and flies off. A cloaked figure looks at this event and thinks there is a way to stop Xerneas and Yveltal. The cloaked figure, Blue, stands with Charizard and thinks the only way to stop these two forces - "X" and "Y" - is to find something in between, a "Z". Debuts Pokémon *Y's Xerneas *Malva's Yveltal Move Geomancy Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 4 chapters